


Enchanted Caffine

by 2FaceMyFate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: Swan Queen Week AU - Coffee ShopEmma is stopping by the new coffee shop in her neighborhood before getting to work.





	

Coffee House AU

 

The bell sounded as Emma entered Enchanted Caffeine, the new coffee shop that had just opened up in her neighborhood. Emma worked at the local PD as a CSI. She decided to stop in on her way to work. It was a nice place. Not to big but cozy. She headed for the counter. There were only a handful of people in line ahead of her. A woman bumped into her coming around her table.  
“Oh, sorry,” she muttered. She flashed a small smile as she stepped aside for her. She nodded.  
“Thanks.” Emma watched her leave, noting she was quite attractive. She turned around to face the counter again. That's when she noticed the woman at the counter. She was a average height woman with short brown hair, olive toned skin, and the most amazing brown eyes Emma had ever seen. She smiled at the customer after they paid and Emma swore that smile dwarfed the dawning sun.  
“Beautiful,” she muttered.  
“Excuse me, dear?” The woman in front of her turned to face Emma. She was an older woman, 50's maybe. She had long brown hair, pale skin, and keen eyes. She smiled at her.  
“Sorry. I was...the barista...sorry.” Emma's cheeks blushed red. The woman chuckled and turned to face forward. The customer in front of her stepped away and she stepped up to the counter. The barista's smile became impossibly brighter.  
“Mother,” she said happily. Emma felt herself pail. The two women coerced in Spanish. She couldn't catch much of the conversation, but the barista did glace at her a few times. She debated leaving but knew that she'd never be able to come back. This coffee shop was in the perfect place between her home and work. The two women pressed kisses to each others' cheeks before the woman stepped away. The barista was smiling at her.  
“Hey,” Emma said with an awkward smile.  
“Hello,” she replied. “I'm Regina.” She offered her hand.  
“Emma. Emma Swan.” She shook the hand firmly but gently. “It's a great place you have here,” she said.  
“Thanks. I'm actually the owner.”  
“Oh. Cool. Congrats.” Regina chuckled.  
“Thank you. It's been a lot of work, but I'm very proud of the place.” Emma smiled.  
“I can tell you've put a lot into the place.”  
“So Emma, what can I get you?”  
“Um...carmel latte with soy milk but I still want the whip on top.” Regina nodded with a smirk. “I like the taste better,” Emma replied to the unasked inquiry. Regina nodded.  
“Okay. Give us just a second.” Emma nodded. She went over to stand over by the other counter to wait for her drink. She kept glancing at Regina. They shared a few shy smiles. Regina turned and told the barista behind her something before heading to the back. A few minutes later she was handed her coffee. The guy winked at her as she took the cup.  
“Um...thanks,” she said a bit weary.  
“Yeah, it's not mine, love,” he said in a British accent before turning to help a customer. Emma was a bit confused as she left the coffee shop. She headed toward the PD which was a five minute walk. It wasn't until much later when the cardboard cup sleeve had fallen down that she saw the digits scrolled on the cup. It took her a moment to register what they met. She smiled as she pulled out her phone, bringing up the messenger app. 

Unknown: Hi. This is Emma Swan. I'm not sure but is this Regina or the wanna be pirate barista? I'm hoping Regina. 

Regina: ;) Hello, Emma. Yes. This is Regina. Haha. Jones is a bit of a Captain Sparrow. 

Emma: Thank god. Lol. 

Emma: And it's kinda hot you know who that is.

Regina: I hope that's not your only standard of “hot”.

Emma: No. I have a list. Hehehe.

Regina: Good to know. I find you quite “hot” as well.

Emma: Wow you are proper. That's kinda hot too. And thank you. 

Emma: So am I hot enough that you'll go on a date with me...say this Saturday. I would ask for Friday but I'm working a double that day.

Regina: Perhaps. What is it you do, Emma?

Emma: I'm a CSI for Boston PD. 

Regina: CSI? Like the tv show?

Emma: Haha. It's not as exciting and glamours, but yeah. 

Regina: I'm sure it's very interesting. 

Emma: Not really but I'm very proud of my work. So Saturday?

Regina: I would very much like to take you on a date. We can discuss details tomorrow when you come for your morning fix.

Emma: Sound awesome. 

Regina: You're grinning like an idiot aren't you?

Emma: :P

 

“What is that smile about?” Regina looked up from her phone to her mother. They were eating lunch in her office. Cora had a knowing smirk and a sparkle in her eyes.  
“Nothing, mother?”  
“Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that lovely young woman from this morning. The one that thought you were beautiful. ” Regina blushed slightly, biting her lip as she considered her mother.  
“Yes. We're going out Saturday night. She's a CSI with the police department.”  
“A good job. You should see if she knows Maura or Jane.” Regina hummed in agreement. She sipped her tea as she began rolling outfit ideas around in her head.


End file.
